The Truth Behind Midgar
by Hatred's Legacy
Summary: Ever wondered about a time when Midgar might've been created for the general good, or when each sector actually had a name? Then read on to finally found out what could have possibly gone so awfully wrong to create the Midgar as we know it. [Completed]
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is the property of Squaresoft. However, the story concept is entirely mine. As are a few characters.

**

****The Truth Behind Midgar**

By Hatred's Legacy 

Prologue

Yes, he thought. _I finally did it. I finally discovered the key to harnessing Midgar's true potential. And it's all thanks to Bugenhagen and those other imbeciles at Cosmo Canyon._

A week ago he had gone on vacation and visited Cosmo Canyon. Of course, it had not really been a vacation for him. That was just what he had told his superior so that he could get enough time off to find out the necessary information. He had not even told his superior the truth about where he was going to vacation at. Ah, how lies so easily rolled off his wicked tongue. He had happily told anyone that asked that he was going to Costa De Sol to lounge about on their beautiful beach. Who knew, maybe even pick up a beautiful woman. He had even gone so far as to reserve a room at the hotel, just in case anyone _did _check into his alibi.

He had been hearing rumors for quite some time now. Rumors that excited and delighted him. Marvelous rumors of scholarly people who had dedicated their entire life to learning every last single splendid secret of the Planet. He had not been able to resist. The temptation too strong.

The journey had been long and hard. But he had been greatly rewarded with his pilgrimage. Ah, yes. The reward had been far beyond his wildest imagining.

Unfortunately, his plans to put to use his newfound knowledge had been compromised by simply having visited Cosmo Canyon. But, with his infinite cunning, he had easily found a solution.

It seemed that Cosmo Canyon's residents had a natural enemy. The problem was irritating, but the very idea of the solution quite enjoyable. After he had coaxed all that he needed to know from the scholars, he had stolen away in the night, traveling through a narrow path that led to the other side.

At first, his presence at the Gi Tribe's very footstep had not been a welcome one. In fact, they had had every intention of slowly torturing him to death for the very pleasure of it. But he'd told the leader of his plans. The man's lust for blood from Cosmo Canyon's residents was unequaled by anyone in the world. It had not been hard to work out a deal for the extermination of the entire village. His problem would soon be solved after he had carried out his other plan.

The man sat contentedly behind his mahogany desk in his large office, and tilted his blonde head back and let free a gleeful laugh. Money and power would still surely be his. Time, after all, was on his side. 

All his plans were beginning to fall into place...

****

Author's Note: Well, I thought it would only be fair to mention that this story takes place before Cloud or AVALANCHE even existed. So don't expect to see them at any point in time throughout this story. Also, feel free to send me a review. After all, what good is sharing a story if the author knows not if it's appreciated or hated.


	2. Chapter One

**The Truth Behind Midgar**

By Hatred's Legacy 

Chapter One

"Isn't it wonderful, Settan?" asked Nibori, as he stood in front of the window, looking down upon all of Midgar. _His_ Midgar. His glorious creation.

"Is what wonderful, Nibori?"

Nibori swept his arm out in front of him, gesturing towards below. "All of _this_, Settan! This settlement itself! These people were doomed to live without any luxuries. But thanks to my vision, a solar-powered city was finally brought into existence!"

Settan snorted his disgust. "And _we're_ not making any profit off of this. You call this wonderful? I call it a Squatter's Paradise."

He smiled widely at Settan. "It doesn't matter that the residents aren't paying. Hell, I designed this city specifically so they wouldn't have to. No one should be charged or taxed for the right to live on the Planet or use the sun's rays. No one."

Settan merely rolled his eyes. "If you say so," he muttered.

Nibori strode over to his good friend Settan and cheerfully slapped him on the back. "I say so. Now, no more worrying over such trivial matters. Everything's gonna be alright." He glanced down at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I've a meeting I must attend and I do believe I'm already running late!"

Settan watched as Nibori dashed out the door and down the hallway to the elevators and then calmly walked over to the window and peered down at Midgar. "It surely is something," he said softly.

A loud knock at his door brought him out of his reverie. "Come in."

A young soldier entered, his posture stating that he was all business. "Sir, the body of the Mayor of Celestial Village was found dumped behind the Church."

"What?! ... Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. Without a doubt."

"Cause of death?"

"Bullet to the head, sir. We fear it was an assassination as no valuables were stolen from him."

"Hmm. Keep it quiet about this. The last thing we need is a widespread panic that there's an assassin on the loose."

"Sir, shouldn't President Nibori be informed of this?"

"He will be. You just worry about who this assassin was. I want him caught immediately. I'll find some way to break the news to Nibori. Him and the Mayor of Celestial Village were childhood friends."

"Ah, I see, sir," replied the young man. Sensing that the conversation was over he gave a curt nod of respect, and quickly turned and left.

Settan walked back over to his desk and sank heavily into his chair.

"And so it has begun."


	3. Chapter Two

**The Truth Behind Midgar**

By Hatred's Legacy 

Chapter Two

President Nibori sat in the Conference Hall at the head of the table, and listened diligently to every scientist's data report and opinion. Well, he _attempted _to pay attention. But Settan's earlier doubts were really starting to eat at him. 

Could he have been right? Should taxation be brought into the system?

Ever since he and Settan had been children, Settan had always had a pessimistic outlook on life. While he was eternally damned to always be optimistic about a situation. No matter how hopeless the situation may be. Sometimes that had proven to be his downfall...

Nibori's attention snapped back to the conference as Professor Gast, a particularly bright and young scientist that showed great promise for the future, piped up after one of the older scientists finally got winded from rambling on and on.

"Well, I see no reason why our solar-power technology, however new and innovative it is, should not reach every corner of the Planet. It's safe to the environment and highly efficient."

"Yes, well, that's all well and good. But what about once its night?" Asked one of the more newly employed scientists.

Amused chuckles passed around the table.

"Don't be silly, Hojo. The sun emits so much solar energy that we couldn't possibly run out. We've long since figured out how to harvest and store the energy for later usage," Gast stated knowingly.

Professor Hojo sneered at Gast. "Don't you dare talk down to _me_, Gast," he spat out.

At this time President Nibori intervened before things degenerated into petty insults. "All right! Since everyone's given their report, meeting adjourned."

The brilliant minds of Midgar shuffled out the door, talking and muttering amongst themselves. All but one that is. It seemed Hojo had a bone to pick with him.

"Yes, Professor Hojo?" He asked politely as he could. He really didn't have a great liking for this character.

"President Nibori, I wish to file a complaint about Gast, and request his immediate dismissal."

"Oh, is that so?" He had been expecting something of this nature for quite a few days now. Hojo and Gast being on the same continent, let alone in the same room, was just a time bomb waiting to go off. The two were simply too different to ever possibly get along.

"Yes, President," Hojo said silkily. "Professor Gast has had it in for me since day one. He is _constantly _insulting me in front of our peers. He has no respect for a man's opinion or integrity." Hojo sniffed indignantly.

"Well, Professor Hojo," he replied. "It seems to me that _you _are the one who is always instigating these little spouts. In fact, I've never once witnessed Gast say an unkind word to you. So, until I see some evidence for your claims, your complaint and request are respectfully _dismissed_."

Hojo's face blotched red in anger, all the while spluttering for words. He was obviously used to getting his way. And this time he hadn't gotten it.

"Is that all, Hojo?" He said calmly, hoping that the man would take the subtle hint and leave him be.

Hojo continued to stand where he was, trembling with rage at the Presidents obvious disinterest in his woes. "But, sir," he bit out. "I ask you to reconsider your deci--"

"Hojo, leave at once. Or I will be forced to call Security and have them escort you out of the building." Well, he had not wanted to be so cruel. But the man was getting on his last nerve. Plus he couldn't have employees showing subordination.

The persistent scientist finally took a hint, and clamped his mouth shut. Giving a curt nod that almost seemed to be petulant, he turned on his heels and brusquely walked out of the conference room.

Nibori ran a hand through his blonde hair, troubled green eyes squeezed shut against the tension headache he could feel coming. He didn't know why in the hell he had allowed Settan to talk him into hiring Hojo onto the team. Sure, the man was brilliant. But he was simply too pompous. This latest event would certainly make him consider letting the overly arrogant scientist go.

"Nibori, are you okay?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes. I'm quite fine, Settan," he replied, waving away the concern. "I'm just tired. Haven't been able to spend much time with my family either."

"Ah, yes. How are your wife and little boy... Vincent, was it?"

"They're fine. They miss me. My wife threatens me that one day I'll come home only to discover my own son knows not who I am." He grimaced slightly at such a grim prospect.

"Don't speak of such things, Nibori!" He admonished. "Look, I have some bad news to break to you."

Nibori let out a muffled groan but wearily raised his head and peered into his friend's face. "What is it?"

Settan shifted his weight uncomfortably, and let out a deep breath. "It concerns the Mayor of Celestial Village..." He paused for a moment, letting the weight of the matter sink in. "His body was found behind the Church. Nibori, I am deeply sorry..."

Surprisingly, Nibori did not respond in quite the way Settan had expected. He simply sat there quietly, wearing an expressionless visage. It unsettled him somehow. It really wasn't like Nibori to be so... Calm. Especially with the news of his childhood friend's death. He needed to do something. Anything to prompt the man out of his moody silence.

"Nibori?"

Nibori did not bother to answer. He simply waved his hand, gesturing for Settan to exit the room.

"Of course, Sir." He did not begrudge Nibori for his attitude. After all, what man would want to be seen at his most vulnerable state? Mourning. "But before I leave, sir. I'd like to strongly suggest that you take the rest of the day off. Spend some time with that family you miss so much. After all, you don't want that son of yours growing up without knowing the real you."

Nibori gently nodded his head. "I thank you, Settan. I shall heed your advice and visit my family."

**

~ ~ ~

**

Professor Hojo hovered over a personal experiment of his in his laboratory, muttering occasionally to himself. The door squeaked open behind him, and footsteps signalled someone stepping just inside the musty room.

"Go away! No one's permitted in here!" He screeched irritably, not bothering to turn around. Those damned, lowly assistants were always trying to pester him. Always wanting his wise advice.

"Oh, is that so?" A voice inquired. A very recognizable voice.

Hojo nearly dropped a vial in his hand from surprise. Nearly. "You!? What are _you _doing down here?" He asked, as he turned to face his visitor.

"I merely require your services. That is all."

"Mm. And why should I help you?"

"Because if you do not assist me. I will happily have you assassinated."

"Ah... And if I _were _to help, what would be my... reward?" He snickered softly. "Surely a promotion would be in order. Hmm?"

"... Done."

"What is it you need?"

**Author's Note**: Yes, the son of Nibori is Vincent Valentine. I know I said earlier that no members of AVALANCHE would be in this short story, but I like to tie things together that were left a mystery in the game. This also leaves me an opening for another short story that I have some ideas about. And you readers out there--Review! 


	4. Chapter Three

**The Truth Behind Midgar**

By Hatred's Legacy 

Chapter Three

The lethargic man sat in his favorite chair, his bald head glinting in the soft, pink glow of the television as it played a game show that he enjoyed immensely. He never heard a noise as a shadowed figure eased the window up and silently slipped into the same room as him.

The fat Mayor of Marketville had always played the television a little too loudly. But, shit, he deserved this one small comfort. To be able to relax after a long days' work and just block the outside world out. Unfortunately, now he would pay the ultimate price for such a small and petty comfort.

And so it was to the shadow's advantage that the loud television masked his approach. The Mayor did not feel a thing as a muffled gun was fired at point blank range from the back of his head, blood and small fragments of bone and brain splattering across his so cherished television.

At that very moment, in every separate city of Midgar, the assassinations of the Mayors, Scientists, and their families were also being carried out.

**

~ ~ ~

**

Nibori woke up with a start, frantic pounding coming from his front door. He eased himself out of bed so as to not wake up his wife, who was the world's deepest sleeper after 'relations'.

Nibori quickly threw on some clothes and then ran downstairs, jerking the front door open.

"Sir! We have a situation. Almost all high-clearance personnel have been assassinated!"

Nibori blinked dumbly at the news. His mind still foggy with sleep. "... What?"

"We _must _get you back to Headquarters. It'll be safer there."

"My family?"

"I can leave some soldiers here to guard them personally. Sir, Midgar _needs _you."

Nibori nodded his head and allowed himself to be escorted away from his beloved family and home. He only hoped that whatever Gods that be would ensure their safety. The guard that had so rudely pounded on the door just moments before, hung back for a few moments, pulling out a small communicator. 

"Sir, President Nibori is on his way to Headquarters," he said into the device.

"Excellent work, soldier," a voice replied from the other end.

"What do we do with the family, sir?"

There was nothing but static for a few short moments as the other end was silent. Finally a crackle, and then a chilling statement. "Kill the mother, but spare the boy."

"Yes, s--"

"And make sure the boy witnesses his mother's death," the voice interrupted thoughtfully.

"Excuse me, sir?!"

"You have your orders, soldier." The voice took on a more menacing tone. "And if these orders are not carried out to the last minute detail, I will have you shot. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

The soldier twisted a small knob and the communicator turned off with a small click. He turned his haunted eyes upwards, staring up into the darkened upstairs windows.

**

~ ~ ~

**

"Hojo, were you able to destroy all documents and research concerning solar power?"

"I was. And our bargain?"

"It is a done deal."

"And Gast?"

"He will be dealt with eventually. For the moment, he is far too valuable to dispose of."

"What of Nibori?"

A cruel laugh echoed around the room before replying. "Soon. Very soon."

**

~ ~ ~

**

The weary soldier stepped inside the quiet house and plodded upstairs. Every nerve in his body fought against him. His very being cried out against the task he was about to carry out. He had not joined the forces for this. This senseless murdering. He had never even intended to betray his beloved President.

How cruel the Gods were.

How cruel Fate was.

Who was he kidding? It was not his place to try to blame supreme beings or pagan beliefs for his misery. Indeed, it was his self-imposed ignorance that made him want to blame such things. He knew in his heart what was the cause of all this. A certain human's greed. That was, after all, mankind's downfall. Their depthless greed. They had the unique ability to take and take, but never give. And still, these creatures could crave more.

He paused halfway up the stairs, tilting his head back with eyes closed, a disgusted sigh escaping his lips. But if he did not carry out these orders, he knew all to well that he and his family would suffer. And still, this woman would die. Her life was going to come to an end tonight one way or another. With or without his cooperation.

Did that mean he should still be a willing participant of this event? No. He was not willing. He was but a puppet. Strings taut and drawn, forcing him to commit actions he would never do otherwise. 

He once more willed himself to continue up the stairs, continue to his destination. One step at a time. Left foot, right foot. Left, right. Maybe if he concentrated on moving his feet, it would lighten this burden somewhat. Left, right. He prayed to the Heavens that one day there would be someway to seek redemption. To redeem himself. Left, right. The man who had commanded him to do this dirty deed would pay one day. He would make sure his _empire _did not last long. Left, right.

He had finally made it. He stood in the open doorway to the President's room, his wife still peacefully slumbering in the bed. He watched her sadly, silently whispering for her forgiveness. He prayed she would understand one day for what he was about to do.

The soldier woodenly moved over to the bed, a knife withdrawn, and nudged her in the side hard enough to draw blood, and elicit a pained squeak from her.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in here?!"

He sadly smiled at her, his eyes silently pleading with her. A part of him wanted her to jump up and escape him. The other part screamed out against this. This selfish side of him. It clung tenaciously to his own family. It was not ready to lose them.

"I am your murderer. Please forgive me."

With that said he bent down and roughly grabbed her by the wrist, wrenching her out of bed. She did not fight much. Either she was still too deeply in shock, inebriated by sleep, or simply to frightened. He did know one thing though. When she realized that he was pulling her towards her son's room, only then did she begin to violently fight back. A mother's instinct to protect her young was indeed formidable.

He mercilessly shoved her into her son's room until she was right next to his bed, standing in the pale glow of the small night light. He, himself, stood behind her in the shadows. He was not to be seen. His identity was to always remain a secret.

The mother began to shake violently and then wail for him to spare her son. He could take her life, if only he would spare her little Vincent. He did not tell her to be silent. He needed the child awake, and the mother's pleadings had efficiently accomplished this task.

He spun her back around so that she was facing her son, and leaned forward so that his lips were lightly brushing against her ear. "Do not worry," he whispered softly. "Your son will not die today. Not by my hand."

With a cold resolve and a child's innocent and frightened eyes to witness all, he lifted the cold blade up and quickly slit the mother's throat, warm blood spraying out, small specks alighting on the child's confused face.

The soldier released the already dead woman's body, and allowed it to crumple lifelessly to the floor. He was already out the door and down the stairs before the child could even see his face. As he exited the still dark house, his ears were bombarded by the terrified screams of a child who had just witnessed the brutal murdering of his mother.

The small communicator on his belt beeped and he turned a switch to accept the call. "Is it done, Reeve?"

"Yes, sir. It is."

"Good job. I will not forget this. A promotion is in your future."

"Thank you, sir." He had to choke those last words out. Never had he hated as he did now.

"Head back to Headquarters now," the voice ordered. The communicator beeped once more, and then fell into static. Reeve shut it off.

Surprisingly, it wasn't the screams of the child that would wake Reeve up in the middle of the night for the rest of his life. It was those small, brown, innocent eyes. The eyes that were filled with trust, devotion, and love for his mother. And he had taken that away. He had murdered that child in a form as well. 

He had murdered Vincent's innocence and trust.


	5. Chapter Four

**The Truth Behind Midgar**

By Hatred's Legacy 

Chapter Four

Nibori burst through the main entrance, and took the elevator all the way up to the 69th floor, running the rest of the way to his office. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Upon entering, he was greeted with the sight of Settan lounging casually in _his_ chair.

"Settan, what's going on? I just heard that there have been widespread assassinations!"

"Calm down, Nibori. It is unbecoming of you to work yourself up so." Settan languidly stood from the chair and walked over to the window. He began to pace.

"Set--"

"Shut up! I've heard enough out of you! I'll do the talking from here on out."

Nibori stood dumbfounded as his friend changed before his eyes. What had gotten into Settan? He had _never _acted like this before. And then it dawned on him... Settan _had _always been this way. He had blindly closed his eyes and heart to it. They had been friends since childhood. He had not been willing to see the truth. 

A memory suddenly came to him in such startling clarity that he forget for a few moments just where he was. It was back when they were both only five, and arguing over something petty and childish...

_"Look, Settan! Grandma got me a lil' puppy! Do ya' wanna play with it?"_

Settan sat sullenly on the ground, anger-filled eyes staring fixedly into Nibori's innocent and confused eyes. "Why'd she give **you **a puppy? Is it your birthday or somethin'?"

"No... She just said it was a present for me...? Why?" He tilted his head curiously, trying to figure out to the best of his abilities why Settan would be mad at him. Sometimes his friend was just so... weird. He shrugged it off though. Maybe his mommy or daddy had yelled at him...

Settan refocused his eyes onto the small, white puppy. Jealousy lazily swirled in his baby-blue eyes. Why did Nibori always get presents? It wasn't fair. Why didn't **his **grandparents ever buy him anything? After all, he was a good little boy. He even helped his mommy with dinner sometimes. Daddy was always too busy to notice him though. Always complaining about something called a 'Hangover'. Whatever it was, it made him really grumpy. He hoped when he got old he didn't start suffering from these Hangovers. His daddy also had the bad habit of making really, really long speeches and bossing other people around. Settan vowed to himself that he would never become like his dad.

"Settan, so, do ya'?"

"Do I what?" He glared at his friend.

Nibori laughed, squatting down and ruffling the now yapping little puppy. "I asked you if ya' wanted to play with Spots? Maybe we can teach him how to fetch!" Hope filled his voice.

"Spots?"

"Yeah, that's what I named him!"

"But he doesn't even have any spots **on **him."

"So? He's my puppy anyway! I'll name him whatever I want!"

Settan stood up and walked over to the puppy, gently petting its head. It nipped his fingers in response. "Hey! It bit me!"

"Aw, come on. I bet it didn't even hurt. He's jus' playin' with ya'." He giggled, resuming to play with his puppy once more.

"Niiiiiboriiii! Come help me with these groceries real quick, please."

"Aww. That's Momma." He stood up, looking over in the direction of his house. "Hey, Settan? Could you watch Spots for me? I'll be right back. Thanks!"

Before he even gave his friend a chance to reply, he ran off towards his mom and house, spending the next five minutes putting up groceries. When he returned Settan was sitting down in the same place as when he had first walked off, drawing circles in the dirt with a stick. Spots was lying off to the side, obviously taking a nap.

He wandered over to the puppy, a sense of dread steadily building in his stomach. He was lying so still. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. When he finally reached the puppy, he turned to the side, retching uncontrollably.

"I told you, you shouldn't of named him Spots..."

"Do you not realize the gold mine we are sitting atop? Ha! Solar power!" Settan tilted his head back and laughed crazily. "What a joke. No, my dear, dear friend. _Mako _energy is where the money is. This very Planet is a ripe plum just waiting to be picked."

Nibori was snapped back into the present, a five-year-old's cruel and heartless statement resounding throughout his mind still. Settan was still talking, and he hadn't even caught most of it. Settan always did have a love for making long speeches. 

"What are you talking about, Settan?" He was completely lost in this conversation.

"My good friend, I'm talking about making the citizens of Midgar pay us for the privilege to live here! No. The world! Mako Reactors is the Future. I'll be rich!"

"Settan, surely this is a joke. I created Midgar and developed solar power to free us of these troubles. The people will never agree to such ludicrous terms." Nibori shook his head sadly. "Settan, I can not allow you to do this."

Settan gave a sly smile and pulled a gun from behind his back, aiming it at Nibori's head. "That, my friend, is why I can not allow _you_ to live."

Nibori looked past Settan and out the window, an overwhelming sorrow filling his entire being as he visualized the horrific future that would befall _his_ Midgar. He only hoped his wife and son would be spared. Nibori closed his eyes and said a prayer, hoping that one day Midgar would be returned to its former glory.

The gunshot resounded throughout the entire building.


	6. Chapter Five

**The Truth Behind Midgar**

By Hatred's Legacy 

Chapter Five

"And so, it is with the greatest of sorrows and honor that I accept the responsibility of being President," announced Settan.

The crowd below cheered happily, sure that their future was safe in his hands.

"And to make sure such a horrible conspiracy never occurs again, I shall be making a few new reforms. My ShinRa Weapon's Development Division will be receiving more funds. People of Midgar, in honor of Nibori," Settan suppressed a sneer and instead adopted a sorrowful tone. "I will do my very best to protect you. And believe me, the Weapon's Development is in your best interest."

Settan's main job when Nibori had been in power was not only Vice Presidency, but also the running of the Electric Power Company. Both he and Nibori had founded it, but he had been left in charge of it. This was, in essence, how he had run across Mako in the first place. Always in search of a better way to fuel their technology. And he was now all to happy to stick his name onto the company and claim it all as his very own creation. 

He was also the sole founder and owner of ShinRa Weapon's Development. But Nibori had been strongly opposed to the research and manufacturing of weapons. He had wanted a Utopia. How naive Nibori had been. With his new attainment of Presidency, he would no longer be able to personally run the Weapon's Development Division. He had a certain young vixen in mind though...

The people, as always, wildly cheered. No blame could be found with them. They could not see beyond the man's facade. They had no idea of the evils that lurked within the chambers of his dark heart.

"But, I regret to inform you that some major changes must come about in order to ensure your safety and our economic growth. First, solar power will no longer be in use. Instead, we will be building eight Mako Reactors throughout this great city of Midgar. They'll make life even easier for you! _They_ are the future.

"Second, I will be stepping up the army. From this day on, it shall be called SOLDIER. SOLDIER will be divided into classes, the highest honor of course going to people who are worthy of being in First Class. People who join SOLDIER will receive a hefty and regular salary as well."

The crowd was beyond elation. This new army of his would mean more jobs for many. They soon took to joyously chanting his new title and name.

"President ShinRa! President ShinRa!"

**

~ ~ ~

**

After the appointment of his Presidency, President Settan ShinRa called Reeve on a personal communicator. He had a few matters to attend to.

"Hello?" The other end answered.

"Ah, Reeve. I told you your hard work would be rewarded. I'm making you head of the City Development Division since you helped Nibori design and build Midgar in the first place. No doubt this will be putting your talents to use. I will be wanting you to make a few... Changes to the city though."

Reeve suppressed his outrage. "As you wish, Sir." Hatred seethed just below the surface of Reeve's voice. One day he would redeem himself. One day.

"Good. And remember Nibori's son--Vincent? I want you to put him under the care of Heidegger. He's also been promoted, but to the Public Maintenance and Order Division. I have a few new ideas, and I think Vincent will fit nicely into my plans. We should be able to put his hatred to use in a new elite force I've named the Turks.

"Oh, and also inform Hojo for me that he has been promoted to head of the Chemistry Division. I can't be bothered with any more menial tasks. I have too much work I need to get done."

"Yes, Sir."

A soft click and then static as the conversation ended.

**

~ ~ ~

**

Within ten years, almost all vegetation in Midgar perished. The citizens easily forgot about solar power and the names of their precious villages within the once great city of Midgar. True, Mako Reactors diminished most of the hardships they had once been so afflicted by. But it seemed with the more technological advances ShinRa made, the more the quality of life for the denizens of Midgar diminished. 

They were not alone. But felt alone.

Some dared to whisper that technology was beginning to be the ruination of them all, but these few soon quietly disappeared. The whispers in the dark were effectively ceased. No one wanted to tempt fate.

After all, Mako Reactors was the Future.


End file.
